


Smut collection

by Skelly_boi_collector



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Bondage, Gay, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Peeping, Public Sex, Sadism, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelly_boi_collector/pseuds/Skelly_boi_collector
Summary: A collection of M/M smuts from yours truly!
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

Hi!

This is a place you can request smut scenarios/what kinks to include and I'll write them.

**What will I write?**

I will write pretty much anything.

Gunplay, knifeplay, masochism, sadism, public/semi-public, any age (besides extremely young), bondage (BDSM in general)

I write **only** M/M smuts.

**What do I refuse to write?**

I refuse to write about piss/shit kinks, foot fetishes, and age play (where one person dresses like a baby, and so on).

There is nothing wrong with liking these things but I simply can not write them without my body convulsing.

Also please refrain from requesting Daddy kinks, I can write them but they make me quite uncomfy. (Master, sir is ok)

**How do I request?**

In the comments, tell me what kinks you want to include, the scenario, the names of the characters (I will do threesomes and gang bangs).

Try and use original characters or names from the series I will list down below (those are series I'm familiar with, but there aren't many). Tell me the ages of the characters and their positions.

You can also give me fewer details if you want me to just go with the flow. 

Series/movie list: Chilling adventures of Sabrina, The legend trilogy, The hunger games, Night School, Harry Potter, Call me by your name, Aristotle and Dante discover the secrets of the universe.

Thank you for reading!


	2. Underage/Semi-public/Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young boy finds himself seeing something he shouldn't have.

Allan sat in math class waiting for the bell to ring. It was Friday and the only thing on his mind was getting home and laying on his soft bed. The bell finally rang and he started speed walking towards the exit of the school.

Lily, his best friend, made her way to him and reminded him that he had, once again, forgotten his sports bag from PE. He exhaled loudly before making his way to the locker room.

There was no one around since school had just finished, but instead of complete silence, he heard muffled sounds, sounds that he couldn't recognize at first.

As he came closer to the locker room doors, the sounds became louder and more distinct. He could recognize them now. He froze on the spot. He was hearing moans. After a few moments of listening to the sounds, he realized there were two boys in that room together.

And, for some strange reason, he continued walking towards the door. The sounds were becoming louder and louder until he found himself directly in front of the door.

He listened for a few moments before putting his shaking hand on the handle. He didn't know why he was doing this. He could just knock and they would realize someone was there. But that means they would stop doing whatever it is they were doing.

So he decided to open the door slightly. He opened it just enough so he could see inside. 

There were two boys, older than him but not over 16 years of age, kissing each other grinding on one another.

Allan couldn't believe what he was looking at. He also couldn't believe the feeling in the bottom of his stomach. It was a nice and bubbly feeling, one he felt only a few times before. 

When he finally tore his eyes away from the sight he looked down he saw the fact his dick was quite hard. He reached down and started palming himself over his jeans. He wasn't really thinking about what he was doing, but he was thanking whoever was up there that they didn't realize someone was watching them. 

One of the boys had gotten on his knees and was sucking the other one off. He was moaning and grabbing at the other's hair. 

Allan kept palming himself faster and faster, the feeling getting stronger. He reached his orgasm quickly, only then did the guilt settle in. 

He slowly backed away from the door, the sports bag long forgotten. He took off the hoodie he was wearing and tied it around his waist in hopes of concealing himself at least a tiny bit. He pretty much sprint-walked his way home. 

He opened his bag and rummaged through it looking for his keys. When he finally found them he walked in, and he was greeted by his family.

He quickly said hello and ran upstairs. The first thing he did was grab a pair of boxers, grey sweatpants, and a plain white shirt. 

He grabbed his phone and walked into the main bathroom, taking off his clothes quickly after locking at the door. He stepped into the shower and set the water to a temperature he liked. As he washed himself he kept thinking about what happened earlier in school.

What was wrong with him? What type of person does that? Another big problem was that they were boys.

Most of his friends were already talking about girls and how much they like them, and he thought his body just needed time to catch up, but this was proving otherwise. 

At that moment he decided he would never look at another boy the same way he looked at those two in the locker room. Before he had time to think about them more, he grabbed a towel and dried himself off. 

He kept convincing himself this was just a slip-up. He was just like his friends. He was normal. He would go to school tomorrow and find a nice, pretty girl he could flirt with, in an awkward way just like the rest of them. He would do that because he thought girls were cute and he wanted their attention, not because he was trying to distract himself from facing the truth. 


End file.
